Unwanted love
by DeathThePanda
Summary: Rin has a crush on Kaito. Cool popular Kaito. He has shown signs that he also likes her, but he's with Luka. One night Kaito sleeps over at her house, and the worst happens. Rated M for rape. (Not very detailed.) Pairings: KaitoXRin, KaitoXLuka, and a side love triangle of LenXGakupo, GakupoXMiku, andMikuXLen.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vocaloid, or Xbox.**

Rin could still feel him on her.

His unwanted touch.

That smarmy smirk that stayed on his face the whole time.

The worst part was that she had to see him every day. Every day. No escaping him.

…

It all started when Rin was starting high school. She would've been completely, and utterly lost if she hadn't stayed with her brother. They had most of the same classes, but he couldn't be with her the whole time. She made exactly two friends the first half of the day. They were both in her choir class. Luka Megurine. She was a quite popular senior, with an even more popular boyfriend. Her second new friend was Miku Hatsune, an energetic sophomore with a passion for music.

At lunch, she stood in the middle holding her orange shaped lunch box, looking around for anybody she knew. Somebody grabbed her hand, and she looked up to see Luka's smiling face. "Come sit with me and my friends. Your brother's over there." Luka invited, brushing a light pink strand of her away from her face.

Rin nodded in relief, and followed Luka like a duckling follows its mother. She stopped at a table, where four other people were sitting. Her brother was one of them. She slid in next to her brother, and Luka sat next to a blue haired male, who Rin assumed was Luka's boyfriend as they held hands.

"Hey Rin!" Miku cheerfully greeted. "I didn't know if you would find us at the back!"

"Well she did, and that's all that matters. I'm Kaito, by the way. Luka's boyfriend." Kaito spoke up, giving Luka's hand a little squeeze.

"I'm Gakupo, Luka's younger brother." The purple haired guy introduced himself.

"I'm Len's twin, Rin."

The six of them chatted amongst themselves for the rest of their lunch period.

…

"I hate the bus!" Rin dramatically proclaimed, resting her forehead on the locker, beside Len's.

Len rolled his clear blue eyes. "You aren't supposed to enjoy it." He shook his head, and continued shoving his books into his backpack.

"They could at least make it enjoyable!" Rin groaned, slumping against the locker to hit the white tiled floor, dirty from so many kids walking on it.

"Do you kids want a ride?"

Rin looked up into Kaito's dark blue eyes. "Um."

"Really?" Len seemed pleased a senior would be willing to drive them home.

"Of course! I have nowhere better to be." Kaito lazily grinned. "Where do you kids live?"

Rin was getting a little annoyed with him calling them kids like they were children. She was fourteen! A teenager! But she relayed her address anyways.

The older male smoothed down a stay piece of his hair. "That isn't too far from where I live. In fact, I pass it on my way home!"

"And you would be willing to drive us there?" Len eagerly asked.

"Course! Sometimes I drive Luka and Gakupo home though so the back seat might get a little crowded some days." He laughed. His laugh was deep and musical. Very pleasing to the ears.

"It's fine." Rin waved him off, kind of glad she would be seeing him more. It's not like she liked him or something. That would be ridiculous. He had a hot girlfriend who was his age.

"When you're done getting your stuff, Len, I'll lead you guys out to the car." He drawled, leaning against the locker adjacent to the one Rin was slumped against. Rin blushed and stared at the floor to hide it.

Len slammed his locker door shut, and jumped up. "Ready."

Kaito offered a hand to Rin, and she gratefully took it, nearly fainting as his warm hand encircled her small hand. "Let's go." They walked through the school to get to back parking lot, occasionally having to dodge straggling students.

The ride home was filled with Len chattering with Kaito. When Rin got out of the car, she could've sworn Kaito winked at her, but she brushed it off.

…

The rest of the semester passed by quickly. Rin occasionally caught Kaito staring at her, but he would always look away whenever she looked back.

Right before Winter break, Len informed Rin that he was going to have Gakupo and Kaito stay the night that Friday. Rin tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest.

"You mean a sleepover?" She teased, giggling when his face burned red.

"N-no!" It was common knowledge that Len had a little crush on Gakupo.

"Mhmm. Just make sure to keep it down!"

…

"Oh hey Rin. Am I early?" Kaito worried, standing in her front door.

Rin shook her head, and subconsciously touched the white bow on the top of her head. "You're just on time!"

He grinned. "Great."

Rin moved out of the doorway to let him in, he wandered in. "Nice house." He complimented.

"Thanks. Len is setting up his Xbox in the Den. Pizza is in the kitchen."

He leaned next to her. "And where is your room?" He whispered in her ear.

Rin's eyes went wide, and she stepped back. "Bye Kaito!" She hurried up to her room, feeling his eyes stare into her retreating figure. She stepped into her room, and slammed her door shut. He had never acted like that before.

She vegged out on her bed watching anime, only half listening to the TV.

"You're totally killing my K to D ratio!" Len whined.

"Well if you had a good game, like Halo or something, I wouldn't be!" Gakupo quipped

Rin wanted to slam her head into the wall. He hadn't spoken the whole time! She had heard him laugh, but that was it. She was yearning to hear his voice. She looked to her glowing clock. 12:30.

"I'm going to sleep. Night." Len yawned.

"I am too." Gakupo decided.

"I might as well." Kaito added.

Her heart fluttered again at his voice, she knew it was wrong to like him. Especially since she was best friends with his girlfriend. She decided to turn in, and shut off her television. She laid in bed, trying to sleep.

Somebody was snoring downstairs loudly. She turned to face the door, and closed her eyes. It was impossible to sleep! At least with Kaito just downstairs.

Her door cracked open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my four reviewers. It means a lot to me. I meant to upload this the day after I posted my first chapter, but I forgot, so you get it a week late. *Shot for being a derp* This shouldn't be too long, maybe two more chapters?**

"K-kaito?" Rin quivered, half of her wanted it to be him, but her other half screamed at her that he was being creepy and not to be in a dark room alone with him. He was being a bit creepy. Whenever she thought of him, she shivered.

"Kaito?" A voice questioned, pushing open her door more, letting the pale moonlight that came through her blinds illuminate her twin. "Why would Kaito be in your room?" Her brother questioned, flipping on the lights.

Rin squinted at the sudden brightness. "Len! Get out of my room!" She shouted, throwing a smiling sun pillow at him.

"Ow." He threw it back at her, but she moved out of the way. "Geez. I just wanted to tell you some- hey wait. Do you like Kaito?"

"No!" Rin squeaked her face flushed, and she looked at her covers. "What did you want to tell me?" She snapped.

He looked at the ground, and played with the hem of his dark blue night shirt. "Ya know how I sorta like Gakupo?" His face got redder than hers.

"Yes! What happened?" She eagerly asked, moving over on her bed to let him sit down. He sat next to her, but wouldn't look at her.

"Well, we were all sleeping downstairs, and when I woke up, Gakupowashuggingme." He mumbled the last part.

She punched him. "He was what?" She leaned towards him.

"He was hugging me all right!" Len grouched crossing his arms and giving a small huff.

"That's so adorable!" Rin squeezed her brother. "That's so cute! Now go downstairs and make out with him." She ordered.

Len's whole face was cherry red. "Oh shut up." He got up, and stomped out of her room.

"You forgot to turn off the lights!" Rin shouted, lying back down in bed. She knew he would come and turn them off. The lights flickered off. "Thanks Lenny." She grumbled, feeling a heavy weight at the foot of her bed. "You can go now."

"Why should I?" Uh-oh. That wasn't Len. The voice was too deep, it sounded more like… "So your little brother likes Gakupo, eh? Interesting." He moved closer to her.

She wrapped the blankets tightly around her like they would protect her from him. Part of her said that she should just throw off the covers, and kiss him. She was pretty sure her other side had fainted already, from the close approximation with him. Hmph. And that was supposed to be her sensible half.

"If Gakupo can like a freshman, then shouldn't I be able to also?" He asked, tugging her covers down so they were face to face. "Moonlight suits you." He mused, absently mindedly stroking her face.

Rin could only stare up at him. It suited him also. The light emphasized the angles of his face, making him seem more attractive. "You better leave before I call Len…" She trailed off not thinking her fourteen year old brother would be able to go against eighteen year old Kaito. There wasn't anybody else she could get help from. Her parents had gone out for the evening to catch a midnight premiere. They wouldn't be back any time soon. Certainly not Gakupo. For all she knew, Kaito had asked Gakupo to distract Len.

"Because your brother is so scary." He rolled his dark blue eyes. "Don't worry, the door's closed."

"What are you going to do to me?" She gripped the covers, and bit her lip hard.

"Nothing you don't want." He cheekily answered.

Rin wanted to cry now. "But you have a girlfriend." She pointed out, biting her lip to keep from crying. Her lip was going numb, and there was the taste of metal in her mouth.

"So?" He challenged. "I want you."

…

Rin didn't remember much from the previous night. Just a lot of pain. When she had woken up, she spent an hour crying. When she finally felt like getting up, she looked at her soiled bed. She grabbed the sheets, and threw them into her waste basket. She would have to dispose of that before her parents noticed. Now she needed a nice, long, and hot shower.

…

Len ate a piece of cold pizza. His friends had left early that morning to go on vacations with their parents. Gakupo didn't act differently; did he not remember hugging Len? Kaito was acting weird though. When Len came back downstairs after speaking to his sister, Kaito wasn't there.

He had been acting slightly nervous too. Rin was also being weird. She had spent almost an hour in the shower. Then she had just gone back to sleep. Very unlike her. Normally she would be up making plans to go somewhere with her friends. Oh well it was the holidays.

**Sorry for the ultra short chapter, but I couldn't write more without going into the next chapters plot. In the next chapter there will be KaitoXRin (obviously), KaitoXLuka (more obviousness), then I will be trying something new. A love triangle between Gakupo, Len, and Miku. It will be my first time doing a triangle.**

**The funny thing is that I don't support any of these pairings except Luka and Kaito. XD Please review if you get the chance~**


End file.
